The game of golf is a growing sport in this and other countries. Each participant in the sport strives to improve his game by reducing the number of strokes needed to play a round of golf. Assuming an eighteen hole golf course having a par rating of 72 strokes, and allowing two putts per hole, it is readily seen that at least fifty percent of the strokes during a round of golf can be expected to involve putting, or hitting the golf ball into the cup or hole with a putter. Any change in equipment or putting action that will serve to reduce the number of putts needed in playing a round of golf would, obviously, be of interest to most golfers.
In contrast to the golf swing with a driver or iron, where basic concepts are followed by most players, the art of putting is a very personal effort. Putting performance and style varies from person-to-person in putter selection, stance, position of hands and type of stroke employed. There is, however, general agreement in one area (with the exception of the elongated putters) and that is, the hand grip employed in putting. In contrast to the Vardon overlap grip used for other clubs, the putter is normally gripped with a reverse overlap. The right hand (for right hand golfers) grips the club first, then the left hand is positioned such that the index finger of the left hand extends down over the second, third, and little finger of the right hand. Both thumbs are positioned on top of the grip and point straight down the shaft with the palms facing each other. In individual preferences, the index finger of the right hand is extended and rests against the side of the shaft.
In the putting stroke, the first motion is to raise the putter head off the grass surface. At the same time, the putter is pulled back and forward with adequate force to move the ball toward the cup. Any untoward movement of the hands, body or head will pull the club head off the intended line of travel. Another critical area is the point at which the leading edge of the putter head strikes the golf ball. For example, if the ball is struck much below its equator, the ball will slide along the grass putting surface before it assumes the desired top spin roll. Such initial sliding of the ball will generally move the ball off the target line. To avoid this, the player must raise the putter 15 to 20 mm (5/8 to 3/4") off the putting surface and maintain that distance during the putting stroke in order to hit near or slightly below the ball equator and produce the desired top spin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf putter structure that places substantially the entire weight of the putter on one finger during a putting stroke to thereby permit better putter control and feel for the putting stroke.
Another object of the present invention is a putter structure that reduces the occurrence of the putter head inadvertently contacting the putting surface during a putting stroke before the putter contacts the golf ball.
A further object of the present invention is a finger support attachment for a golf club that improves the control and feel of the club during the golf swing.
An additional object of the present invention is a releasably secured finger support device for a golf putter that improves the control and feel of the putter during a putting stroke.
Another object of the present invention is a hinged, segmented, releasably secured, finger support attachment for a golf club.